Angel
by CobaltPrincess
Summary: pointless fic i wrote while bored. shonen ai 2+1. pg-13 for language


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only. Suing me would get you nothing because I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: This is something that I wrote when I got bored. I think it has no point, but my friend said that I should post it. I also think that Heero is a little out of character. Sorry that you have to endure my crummy writing. For those of you brave enough to stick to this, I thank you. Well anyway that's enough of me. On with the fic.  
  
'…' Denotes thought  
  
"…" Denotes speech  
  
1 Angel  
  
By: Cobaltprincess  
  
  
  
It was dark out, the sky full of stars, and the moon full. Very romantic. Too bad he was on a mission. Here he was, running along the water's edge at one of one of the most beautiful moments and he couldn't even act on the urge to jump the object of his affection, who just happened to be running ahead of him.  
  
He could hear the other's feet hit the sand softly, blending with the sound of the waves washing upon the shore. He looked at the lithe figure running a head of him. 'Beautiful' he thought. His partner appearing to be an angel dancing in the dark, his sleek form blending, but never becoming part of the darkness, like the darkness was afraid to touch him.  
  
'My angel,' he thought 'you have no idea how beautiful you are.'  
  
Any other thoughts were cut off as they reached their destination. They were to infiltrate an OZ base and collect any information on the new weapon they were developing and destroy the prototypes. 'This shouldn't be that difficult' he thought.  
  
"Are you ready?" his partner asked peering at him in the darkness.  
  
"Yeah, lead the way."  
  
He nodded pulling out his gun and turned to face the building they were about to enter.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was two in the morning when they finally got back to the safe house. Here he was given the pleasure of seeing the light play on his partner's perfect skin, accent the dark brown of his hair, and shine in the beautiful blue of his eyes. How he envied that light. He wanted to caress that skin, to kiss him. But he couldn't. He was too afraid of how he would react.  
  
He watched his love sitting at his laptop, typing the mission report. 'I love to watch you. Do you know that? Do you know you're my angel? My love? How can I make this clear to you? Tell me what to do…I'll do anything for you…'  
  
He was so transfixed in his thoughts that he didn't notice his partner turn around.  
  
"Why are you staring at me, Duo?" he asked  
  
Duo shook his head to clear it. "Just wondering how you're feeling right now…I mean…aren't you tired?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"When was the last time you slept, Heero?"  
  
"I can't remember…it's not important."  
  
"Of course it's important, Heero! You need to rest."  
  
"I do rest. Why do you care what I do anyway?"  
  
"You call lying in bed for a few hours rest?! You don't even sleep! And I'm only asking because you could mess up on a mission. It's what you're always telling me!"  
  
Heero glared at him and turned back around, staring at the screen of his laptop. 'I won't fail the mission. I won't fail the mission' he thought desperately. He then turned off his laptop and went to bed. To Duo's surprise, he actually fell asleep.  
  
Duo watched Heero, memorizing every contour of his body, taking full advantage of the opportunity to watch Heero while he was unaware. Eventually fatigue caught up to him and he drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Duo eased in to consciousness around noon the next day. "Heero?" he croaked "Are you here?" There was no response. This was normal and didn't bother Duo in the least. What bothered him was the silence. He usually awoke to the sound of Heero's fingers flying across the keyboard of his laptop, but today there was silence. Duo sat up quickly, looking around.  
  
'Did he leave on another mission and not tell me?' he thought. But all other thought's were forgotten when his eyes landed on the still sleeping form of Heero in the bed on the other side of the room.  
  
Duo stared in shock. Heero never slept this late (if he decided to sleep that is). He was usually up during the early hours of the morning. Duo got up and walked toward Heero's bed, gently sitting down next to him. Reaching out, he gently brushed a few strands of hair from his face. His eyes traced Heero's slack features, tracing the curve of his jaw, his small pointed nose; his gaze rested on his full lips, slightly parted in sleep.  
  
'Gods, how I want to kiss you,' he thought. He began to trace Heero's jaw lightly with the tip of his index finger, marveling at how soft his skin was. 'You're so beautiful when you're asleep my angel,' he thought, a wistful expression on his face. 'You should really take better care of yourself…'  
  
Just then Heero's eyes opened and Duo froze. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing…just checking to see if you were still alive," he said smiling gently "it's twelve, you know?"  
  
"Nani?!" he yelled looking at the clock on the bedside table.  
  
"Yeah…I was shocked too" Duo laughed.  
  
Heero jumped up and booted up his laptop.  
  
"Do you feel any better, Heero? You aren't still tired are you?"  
  
Heero turned to face Duo. "I over slept…"  
  
"Yeah…but do you feel any better?"  
  
"…Hai."  
  
"That's good. You should sleep more often," Duo said while walking towards Heero. "If you did I wouldn't have to worry more than necessary."  
  
"You would worry anyway. And I don't need anyone to worry about me, you know."  
  
"You're right, I would worry anyway. I can't help it, you're my best friend." He said smiling softly. 'How I wish you could be more than that' he thought sadly. "You and the other pilots are the only family I've got. I don't mean to bother."  
  
"You're not bothering me…thanks for your concern," Heero said softly.  
  
Just then Duo's stomach growled. "Heh, Heh. Guess I'm hungry. Cook for me?" Duo said scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.  
  
Heero stared at Duo a brow raised.  
  
"Onegai?" Duo whined.  
  
Heero smirked and left the room, Duo trailing behind until they reached the kitchen.  
  
"What do you want to eat?"  
  
"Whatever you want to cook for me, baby, I'm not picky."  
  
Heero opened the refrigerator and took out lunchmeat and cheese.  
  
"So, you won't mind if I make sandwiches. How many do you want?"  
  
"How many do you think will be enough?" he asked smiling widely. "I have a healthy appetite, you know."  
  
"If that's what you want to call it," Heero said smirking a bit.  
  
He took down a loaf of bread and began making sandwiches. When he finished, he handed Duo a plate full of sandwiches.  
  
Duo's eyes watered. "A man after my heart." Duo said snatching the plate and starting to eat.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink, Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, that'll be great," Duo said around a mouth full of sandwich.  
  
Heero shook his head and sat a glass of grape juice on the table as Duo swallowed. He sat at the other end of the table and started to eat. When Duo was finished eating he looked up at Heero.  
  
"Thanks for the meal." He said smiling  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Ne, Heero?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You want to do something today?"  
  
"No. We have work."  
  
"What work? We don't have any more missions for the rest of the week!"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"But I want to do something," Duo whined.  
  
"Hn. I don't see what that has to do with me."  
  
"I don't want to go out alone…that'll be boring!" Duo whined jumping up and walking towards Heero.  
  
"Well, if you want to go out, you're going alone. I'm not going anywhere," he said getting up out of his seat and leaving the kitchen.  
  
Duo ran after him. "Onegai?!"  
  
"I said no" Heero grumbled annoyed  
  
"You're no fun!" Duo yelled, while leaping into the air and landing on Heero, sending them both hurtling down the hallway, and crashing into a wall.  
  
"Omae o korosu!" Heero yelled angrily  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Later on that day, Duo was startled as Quatre hurtled into the living room, when the other pilots returned from their missions.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Duo-kun!" he chirped. "Where's your koi?"  
  
Duo stared at Quatre in shock, blushing from neck to roots.  
  
"So? Where is he?" Quatre asked again, smiling brightly.  
  
"Urusei!" Duo hissed, shaking a fist at him.  
  
"Nani? Is he not here?" Quatre asked, brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Be quiet, Quatre!" Duo hissed angrily  
  
Heero chose this exact moment to walk into the room. All eyes turned to him. He stared in confusion at a blushing Duo and an apologetic Quatre.  
  
"Hello, Heero. How are you?" Quatre asked uneasily.  
  
"Hn" Heero grunted, still eyeing the two.  
  
Trowa and Wufei entered the room and exchanged greetings.  
  
"Yuy, Maxwell." Wufei greeted, Trowa nodding to each in turn.  
  
"Hey, how ya doin' Wu-man, Trowa?" Duo said, smiling at the two.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Wufei asked annoyed  
  
"As many times as you like, but that doesn't mean that I'll stop" Duo replied  
  
"Injustice!" Wufei hissed leaving the room  
  
"Duo, you should be nicer to Wufei" Quatre chided.  
  
"But it's so fun to annoy him" Duo replied, grinning.  
  
Quatre sighed. "So, what have you guys been doing all day?" he asked  
  
"Nothing much, Q. We woke up around noon and ate, Heero tried to kill me afterwards, Heero worked on his laptop and I watched TV" Duo answered  
  
"Why did Heero try to kill you?" Quatre asked a bit concerned  
  
"He was being a baka." Heero stated  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at him. "I tackled him and he crashed into a wall." He said  
  
Quatre gasped and Trowa looked shocked. They eyed the two a few moments. Quatre eventually broke the silence. "Duo…why did you tackle him?"  
  
"He didn't want to go out with me, he was being stubborn." He stated matter- of-factly.  
  
"I told you no. Why couldn't you just accept my answer?" Heero growled  
  
"And I told you that I didn't want to go out alone!" Duo screamed  
  
Heero glared, Duo glared back. They glared a few minutes more before Quatre drew their attention back to him.  
  
"Why did you guys wake up so late?" he asked  
  
"We were tired." Duo answered, his expression softening "We did have a mission last night, you know."  
  
"Yeah, but Heero never sleeps that late." He paused, a thoughtful look on his face. "What did you do after the mission?"  
  
Duo blushed a brilliant shade of red and hissed, "Just what are you asking, Quatre?!"  
  
Trowa, who was still in the room, was trying very hard not to laugh, while Quatre just looked confused.  
  
"I got up that late because I went to sleep, Quatre." Heero said staring at the still blushing Duo.  
  
"Nani?" Quatre asked, still confused  
  
"Heero doesn't sleep." Duo answered "He just lies in bed for a few hours at a time. And if he does allow himself to sleep, it isn't for long."  
  
Heero growled "Mind your own business, baka" and left the room. There were a few minutes of silence in his wake. Trowa decided to call it a night.  
  
"Goodnight" he said smiling at Quatre and nodding at Duo.  
  
"Night Tro" Duo called  
  
"Goodnight, Trowa" Quatre said smiling brightly as he left the room.  
  
Quatre turned back to Duo once Trowa was out of the room. "So…you and Heero had a fight? Is that why your koi didn't want to go out with you today?" he asked smirking  
  
Duo blushed for the third time that afternoon. "We did not have a fight!" he hissed vehemently. "And stop saying that!"  
  
"Why? There's no reason not to. I mean you two are-"  
  
Quatre was cut off by Duo's loud shriek "URUSEI!!!!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Later that evening, all of the pilots were in the kitchen. Heero was using his laptop, Quatre was setting the table, Trowa helping him, and Duo and Wufei were arguing.  
  
"Maxwell, shut up! I'm sick of hearing your voice, you talk too much." Wufei growled irritably  
  
"Oh well excuse me. Don't want to upset you 'Oh Great One'" Duo said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"If you don't shut up, I'll cut off that stupid braid of yours." Duo whimpered and clutched his braid protectively.  
  
"Both of you shut up." Heero interjected  
  
"Aww, Heero, why do I have to shut up? Wufei's the one who started it!" Duo whined  
  
"That may be, but you are talking too much."  
  
"Finally, justice is carried out," Wufei said smugly  
  
"Shut up, Wufei."  
  
"Injustice! Why do I have to shut up?" Wufei asked indignantly  
  
"If you weren't threatening him, he would have been quiet." Heero stated matter-of-factly. Wufei huffed and sulked in his chair, while Duo stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Dinner's ready," Quatre chirped, setting plates in front of everyone.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Duo said happily "Q-man, you're the best!" he dug into his meal greedily once his plate was placed in front of him.  
  
"You're such a pig, Maxwell," Wufei said disgustedly, prompting Duo to start oinking.  
  
"Leave him alone, Wufei," Quatre said, "Duo just has a healthy appetite"  
  
"If that's what you want to call it," Wufei growled  
  
Duo leaned on Heero, who was sitting next to him. "You sound just like Hee-chan," he said while smiling at him dreamily.  
  
"Baka," Heero growled while glaring at him "Don't call me that."  
  
"Whatever you say, Hee-man," Duo said and resumed eating.  
  
Wufei stared in shock "Hee-chan?" he finally managed. Heero glared at him and he immediately dropped his gaze to his plate. Trowa watched the two silently and Quatre smiled brightly.  
  
"So, Heero…" Quatre asked, "…how are things between you two?"  
  
Heero looked at Quatre, confusion written clearly on his face "Nani?"  
  
"Between you and Duo," he said smiling serenely  
  
Duo choked on the chicken he was eating and Heero stared at him completely at sea; Trowa and Wufei looked on with interest.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero asked  
  
"Well…aren't you and Duo-" Quatre was cut off again by one of Duo's loud shrieks.  
  
"Urusei!" Duo screamed desperately. Everyone stared at him in surprise. "What the fuck are you talking about, Quatre?!"  
  
"Ano…about you and Heero," he said warily, eyeing Duo, whose grip on the table's edge caused his knuckles to turn white.  
  
"What about us?" Heero asked  
  
"Your relationship with each other" Quatre said uncertainly  
  
"Oh that's easy," Duo said before Heero could say anything "Heero's my best friend," he said cheerfully forcing a smile "Aren't cha, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"See?" Duo said smiling at Trowa and Wufei and glaring at Quatre.  
  
"Why are you interested anyway?" Heero asked, drawing everyone's attention back to him.  
  
"I wanted to know if…" he trailed off noticing Duo's glare turn into one that rivaled Heero's.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"…If you guys were getting along well, that's all" he continued, cowering under Duo's glare. "You know how annoying Duo can be at times," he hurriedly explained, willing Duo to stop glaring at him.  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted, seeming to accept his explanation.  
  
"Hey!" Duo yelled, "I am not annoying!" he said trying to defend himself.  
  
"Then what are you?" Wufei asked  
  
"I am energetic," he replied grinning like an idiot.  
  
Wufei huffed, but didn't respond because Heero pinned him with a glare. The rest of the meal continued in silence.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After dinner, everyone sat in the living room watching a really sappy movie that Duo picked. "Why must I be subjected to this pitiful excuse for a movie! This is injustice," Wufei grumbled.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with this movie, Wu," Duo stated calmly  
  
"Nothing wrong?!" Wufei roared, "This monstrosity that has the audacity to call itself a film is seriously lacking any semblance of a plot!"  
  
"I could say that about some of the movies you watch"  
  
"This is a chick flick! At least the ones I watch have action in them!"  
  
"What's your point, Wufei?" Duo asked nonchalantly  
  
"This is injustice," he sneered  
  
"No one's forcing you to watch," Trowa interjected  
  
"It's the only thing on," Wufei whined  
  
"So watch without complaint." Wufei grumbled but made no further comment.  
  
The movie ended and everyone left the room except Duo and Quatre, whom Duo had pulled aside. "Do you want something, Duo?" Quatre asked concerned  
  
Duo glared at Quatre and growled "What's the matter with you? Why do you keep insinuating things about me and Heero?"  
  
"Insinuating?" Quatre asked seemingly confused  
  
"You keep saying he's my koi when he's not, Quatre" Duo said, turning away a wistful expression on his face.  
  
"Really?" Quatre asked genuinely confused  
  
"Yes, really. Why do you keep saying that he is?"  
  
Quatre looked thoughtful then replied, "The way that you two act around each other. That and the feelings that you project toward one another."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Duo questioned nervously  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Duo." Quatre stated calmly "Don't be afraid of what you are feeling." Duo just stared at him. "I know how you feel about him," Quatre continued "So do the others."  
  
Duo sighed "Am I that obvious?" he asked  
  
"To everyone but Heero," he answered a small smile on his face.  
  
"Quatre, could you please stop saying that Heero's my koi?" Duo asked a sad expression on his face.  
  
"I've only said it in front of you, Duo" Quatre said receiving another glare from Duo.  
  
"You keep bringing it up in front of him!" Duo said in frustration  
  
"But you never let me finish my sentences," Quatre whined "So I have never really said anything."  
  
"You might as well have!"  
  
Quatre blushed "Gomen ne. It's just that I think that you two are so cute together."  
  
Duo sighed dejectedly "Thanks, but unfortunately, we aren't together."  
  
"But you can be. Just tell him how you feel."  
  
"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
"He won't reject you, I've already told you that. Why do you doubt me?"  
  
"I don't doubt you, Quatre, I doubt myself." He said, eyes downcast "I don't think that I'm worthy of him. I don't have anything to offer."  
  
"You have a lot to offer him, more than he'll ever need," Quatre said reassuringly  
  
Duo smiled bitterly "Yeah? What's it that I have to offer?"  
  
"You have yourself, don't doubt what you're worth." He said softly and turned to leave the room "Goodnight, Duo."  
  
"Goodnight, Q."  
  
Quatre left the room, leaving Duo alone with his thoughts. When he finally went to his and Heero's room he found Heero asleep. He walked over to Heero's sleeping form and kneeled next to it. Duo watched him until he started to feel drowsy; he then leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Oyasumi," he whispered before he went to bed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning Duo awoke to the clicking sound of a keyboard and smiled. "Ohayo," he murmured, turning to face Heero.  
  
"Ohayo," Heero murmured, not turning to face him.  
  
"What cha doin' Hee-chan?" Duo asked getting out of bed.  
  
"Research" was the short reply  
  
"Really? Don't you think it's too early for that?"  
  
"Duo, its 10:00"  
  
"Yeah, but still," Duo said draping himself on Heero's shoulders "Its still too early. Why don't you do it later?"  
  
"Because I'm doing it now."  
  
Duo dropped his head at the juncture of Heero's neck and shoulder breathing in his scent. 'You smell so good, my angel' he thought while asking "Why?" his question was muffled against Heero's skin.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because this could take all day," he whined  
  
"No it won't. I'm finished."  
  
Duo looked up at Heero and smiled "So, now you can make me breakfast, Hee- baby." Heero raised an eyebrow at the name but made no comment.  
  
"I made breakfast yesterday."  
  
"No you made lunch. That's a totally different meal, you know." Duo said smiling brilliantly  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted, "What do you want?" he asked while standing and walking from the room.  
  
"Pancakes and eggs and-" he was cut off by the sound of Heero's voice  
  
"Just tell me when we get to the kitchen"  
  
"Ok," Duo chirped following him from the room.  
  
The other pilots reached the kitchen in time to see Heero handing Duo a massive platter of food, Duo accepting with large watery eyes. "You're the only one who knows how to feed me. I love you, man," Duo said emotionally and began eating. The others just stared at them.  
  
"Do you guys want something while I'm here?" Heero asked  
  
"Yeah, that'll be great," Quatre happily replied while Trowa and Wufei only nodded.  
  
Once everyone was seated and eating Quatre asked, "What should we do today?" "We should go to the movies!" Duo supplied excitedly  
  
Quatre smiled "Great, when should we go?"  
  
"9:00, that'll give us plenty of time to get ready"  
  
"What movie should we see?"  
  
"I don't know what movies are out right now. We could see a comedy, we all could use a good laugh."  
  
"Great, we're going to the movies tonight," Quatre chirped  
  
"No one asked me if I wanted to go," Wufei said "I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions and I don't want to go."  
  
"But…But it's a family outing, you have to go," Quatre whined  
  
"Yeah, Wu-man, don't be a spoil sport," Duo added  
  
"I have better things to do," Wufei stated  
  
"Like what?" Duo asked teasingly "brood because Trieze has to work?"  
  
Wufei blushed but said, "…I have to practice my katanas."  
  
"Sure," Duo said while rolling his eyes  
  
"You're going, Wufei," Heero interjected.  
  
Wufei pouted "This is injustice."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Later that night Duo and Heero were in they're room getting ready. Duo was going through his closet "Heero what are you going to wear?"  
  
"What I'm wearing now," he said matter-of-factly. Duo poked his head out of his closet to see what Heero was wearing. He had on a pair of light blue jeans along with his ever-present tank top. Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh no you're not. I've got something for you right here," he said handing Heero an outfit.  
  
Heero eyed the clothing "What makes you think that I'm going to wear that?"  
  
"I asked?" Duo said hopefully  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Why can't you just do this one thing?! Its not like I'm asking you to do something stupid!" Duo screamed. Heero sighed in exasperation  
  
Downstairs the other pilots were waiting for Heeero and Duo, who had yet to make an appearance from their room. "Hurry up!" Wufei yelled, "It's bad enough that you're making me go, I should not be forced to wait!"  
  
"Calm down, Wufei" Quatre said "Maybe their preoccupied"  
  
"This is injustice," Wufei sneered "I'm being forced to go somewhere I don't want to go and now I have to wait while Duo makes a booty call."  
  
Just then Duo came down stairs, Heero trailing behind him. Duo smiled at them eyeing their outfits. Quatre was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a white turtleneck sweater, Trowa had on a pair of light blue jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt, and Wufei had on a pair of slightly baggy white jeans and a tight-fitting, short-sleeve dark blue shirt.  
  
Duo whistled "Lookin' good guys," he said smiling brightly. "Sorry we took so long. It took a while for me to get Heero to wear this outfit." Everyone turned their attention from Duo, who was clad in a pair of slightly baggy black jeans and a tight-fitting white shirt that was covered by a black jacket, to Heero and stared. He was wearing a pair of black leather hip huggers and a tight-fitting, short-sleeve black shirt that showed part of his stomach.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Heero snapped while folding his arms across his chest and glaring.  
  
Quatre was the first one to regain his composure "Um…y-you look nice, Heero"  
  
"It's nice to see him wearing something other than that tank top and spandex, huh?" Duo asked happily. Trowa and Wufei nodded silently, Heero grunted.  
  
"Let's go!" Duo said cheerily, clinging onto Heero's arm.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
At the theater, Duo sat next to Heero, still clinging onto his arm, Quatre sat next to Trowa, and Wufei sat in the middle of them all grumbling.  
  
"Lighten up, Wufei" Quatre said, "Don't sulk because Trieze isn't here."  
  
"I'm not sulking!" Wufei snapped  
  
"Could have fooled me," Duo said sarcastically, Wufei glared.  
  
"Could you at least try to enjoy yourself while we're here?" Quatre asked  
  
"How am I supposed to enjoy myself when you're here with Trowa and- ow!" Wufei was cut off abruptly by one of Duo's elbows hitting him in the side. "What the hell was that for, Maxwell!"  
  
"Shut up, Wufei" Duo said glaring dangerously, "The movie is starting."  
  
"It is if you classify previews as part of the movie." Wufei hissed back  
  
"Just be quiet will you?"  
  
"I will not be silenced by you, Maxwell, especially when it's you who does most of the talking" he sneered  
  
"Shut up, Wufei" Heero interjected  
  
"I have had enough of you, Yuy!" Wufei roared "You're always siding with, Maxwell, always telling me to shut up because he wants me to!" Everyone stared at him in shock. "I don't even understand why I have to be here!"  
  
"You're here because I thought it would be nice for us all to go out and have some fun, we haven't done anything in a while, you know" Quatre quietly interjected  
  
"That may be, but I don't think watching you and Duo cuddle Trowa and Heero qualifies as fun!" he hissed  
  
"Is that what you're so bitter about? If you want Trieze to be here that badly why won't you just call him? And I am NOT cuddling Heero; I'm just ensuring the safety of the public. Wouldn't want any innocents getting killed because they were stupid enough to pester him" Duo stated matter-of- factly  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes "Please. Who do you think you're kidding, Maxwell? We both know you're clinging to Yuy so that everyone thinks your dating. And I can't call Trieze until 9:30." Duo looked at Wufei in absolute horror while Quatre and Trowa tried desperately not to laugh.  
  
"It's 9:30, Wufei, you can go call Trieze now" Heero said directing everyone's attention. Wufei let out a shriek of joy and pulled out his cell phone completely forgetting about everyone else. Beside him Duo was still in a state of shock.  
  
Heero tapped him "Duo?" when he didn't respond Heero pulled his braid.  
  
"Itai!" Duo yelled rubbing the back of his head and glaring "Why the hell did you do that, Heero!"  
  
"You weren't responding"  
  
"Well the next time you don't answer me I can pull your hair and see how you feel about that!" Duo screamed, prompting the woman behind him to 'shhhh' him.  
  
"That and you were cutting off the circulation in my arm." Heero continued unperturbed  
  
Duo blushed "Gomen," he said releasing his death grip on Heero's arm, Heero just grunted.  
  
Trieze showed up not long after that and the rest of the movie was watched without event.  
  
When the movie let out, Wufei was happily clinging to Trieze walking ahead of the others, Quatre and Trowa were lagging behind, leaving Heero and Duo in the middle. They walked together in an awkward silence. "So…" Duo began only to be cut off by Heero.  
  
"You want people to think that we're dating?" he asked  
  
Duo blushed "Um…what would you do if I said yes?"  
  
"I would do something…but I'm not telling you what."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to."  
  
"Please?" Duo whined "Just a little hint?"  
  
"Why do you care about what I would do? It's not like it's important"  
  
"It's important to me," Duo said, blushing and studying the sidewalk  
  
"And why is that?" Duo mumbled something under his breath. "I didn't hear that, Duo"  
  
"I said maybe because I like you," he said still staring at the sidewalk like it was the most interesting thing that he'd ever seen. There was a long pause before Heero spoke. "Well…maybe I like you, too" Heero said staring ahead. Duo stopped and stared after Heero's retreating back causing Quatre to run into him because his abrupt stop.  
  
"Duo? Is there something wrong?" Quatre asked concerned. Duo turned and smiled.  
  
"No, Q. Everything's right" he said turning back around and running to catch up to Heero.  
  
"Hee-chan! Wait up!" Duo yelled. Heero turned to him. "So…you said you liked me? What kind of like are you talking about?" Heero eyed Duo a confused look on his face  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"There are different types of like, you know. There's like *like* and just plain like, like as a friend, brother. Then there's love." He said looking off a light red color flooding his cheeks.  
  
"I told you that I liked you. Why do you need specifics?"  
  
"I just want to know. Please, tell me. How do you feel about me?" He whispered, shifting nervously.  
  
"Choose from the examples you gave me?"  
  
"Yes…if you want to." Heero was silent for a while and Duo began to get really nervous. He was about to tell Heero that he really didn't need to answer the question when he spoke.  
  
"I choose love." Heero said not turning to face Duo. Duo just stared at him in complete shock. When he finally regained the ability to speak he sputtered  
  
"Wh-What did you just say, Hee-chan?" he asked in complete disbelief. His angel actually said that he loved him he had to be dreaming there was just no way that this was actually happening.  
  
"You heard me." Heero said stopping and turning to look at Duo. "I said that I loved you." Duo's eyes welled with tears and he jumped Heero while screaming "I love, I love you!" hysterically. This of course drew the attention of the people passing them and the attention of the other pilots.  
  
Heero looked shocked at having been jumped so suddenly and Duo was grinning like a Cheshire cat shrieking all the while. "Calm down, Duo" Heero said, "You're drawing attention." Duo blushed and stopped shrieking. Wufei laughed at him, while Quatre and Trowa smiled. "Let's get back" Heero said continuing to walk again everyone followed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Ne, Hee-chan?" Duo asked once they entered their room "How much do you love me?" Heero looked at him for a while then replied  
  
"A lot." Duo sighed at this reply, and then his eyes got a mischievous spark.  
  
"Why don't you prove it?" he said sauntering over to where Heero was standing. Heero took a step away from him and collided with the wall. "Ne, Hee-chan" Duo said his voice husky "Let's have some fun." He then proceeded to pounce on Heero again pushing him against the wall he backed into.  
  
Duo caught Heero's lips in a passionate kiss. He marveled at the immense pleasure that Heero's taste brought him. 'So sweet, gods, he's so sweet' he thought while possessing Heero's mouth, memorizing every part of the warm cavern. His hands traveled up Heero's arms to cup his face and he couldn't believe the softness of his skin. One of his hands slid from his face tracing his slim, muscular build. When he reached the hem of his shirt he slowly slid his fingers under it drawing low moans from Heero.  
  
Duo broke their kiss long enough to stare into Heero's eyes and say, "I've finally caught you, my angel. I've finally caught you" Heero stared at him wide-eyed and Duo attacked him again kissing him long enough to take his breath away. "I'm going to do everything I've ever wanted to do to you and then some. So make yourself comfortable because you won't be going anywhere for a while," Duo said a predatory light in his eyes, Heero just sighed, resigning himself to his fate.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
So this is the end. It wasn't much of an end but it's finally done. This has got to be the longest fic with no point whatsoever. *sigh* I guess I've said enough. Review if you feel up to it. Thanks for reading my meaningless drivel. 


End file.
